L'envol du dragon qui est en moi
by Morgane451
Summary: Quoi que je fasse, c'est ma Guilde. Elle fait partie de moi comme je fais partie d'elle. Shana, jeune mage de Fairy Tail, reste solitaire mais elle va se rendre compte combien l'amitié est importante pour vivre. Surtout quand elle va se retrouver seule. A nouveau...
1. POV Shana

_Bonjour à tous ceux qui liront cette page ! Ceci est mon premier fanfic, j'ai laissé parler mon imagination sans vraiment contrôler tout ça_

_alors soyez indulgents, je vous en prie !_

_Une deuxième chapitre est en cours d'écriture avec un autre POV cette fois-ci, à vous d'imaginer qui en attendant..._

_Je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages du manga Fairy Tail qui apparaitront dans ce fanfic appartiennent à Hiro Mashima mais Shana et peut-être un autre_

_personnage sont ceux que j'ai totalement inventé._

_Alors, c'est parti... Laissez-vous voler !_

**POV Shana**

« Une mission banale », avait dit le Maître. « Vas-y, tu es assez forte pour une mission en solitaire. » Enfin pouvoir partir seule sur les routes… Sans personne pour me presser, sans personne pour me ralentir. Vivre en évitant les villes, survivre dans la nature, se battre sans penser aux autres que je pourrais blesser autour de moi… Vivre pleinement en sentant le sang dans mes veines, le vent dans mes cheveux, le soleil éblouir mes yeux. Être moi, rien qu'une fois, retrouver cette solitude, cette sœur d'âme qui ne m'a jamais quitté, étendant une barrière entre moi et eux. Vision de paix et de calme. Hochement de tête.

Aie. J'ai bougé ma jambe et la douleur s'est répercutée dans tout mon corps, interrompant le fil de mes pensées qui n'ont plus été que « Ah… ». Aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche. Je ne sais même pas si je serais toujours capable de parler ou même d'articuler quelque chose. Mes cordes vocales semblent avoir été atrophiées, je ne sais même plus ce que c'est que de les sentir vibrer dans ma gorge. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas touché à l'intérieur de mon cou. Pas encore. Chaque tremblement résonne dans mes membres et leur fait endurer le châtiment d'avoir ne serait-ce que froid ou faim, ou être engourdis, immobiles. Ne pas bouger, ne pas faire teinter les chaines, ne pas faire retentir les alarmes, ne pas entendre ses pas. Et pourtant, mes oreilles les identifient, qui viennent vers moi. Allez, abandonne ton corps, défends-toi, pars de là. Rêve.

Je voudrais voler, planer dans le ciel azuré, côtoyer les rayons chaleureux du soleil. Voir un oiseau à côté de moi, effleurer ses ailes, le toucher de ses plumes, la légèreté de son vol, jouer dans les strates avec lui, batifoler tranquillement. Et enfin apercevoir les tours au loin, sourire de plaisir, de l'attente, de l'envie, tendre la main vers les pierres intemporelles, l'excitation qui m'envahit à l'idée de les revoir, de rire avec eux, d'être acceptée par tous. Château de tant d'espoirs, entends mon appel, amis répondez aux pressions du Vent et tendez les mains pour accueillir ! C'est tellement beau, je voudrais tellement vous revoir, mon bras s'avance et je…

Bam ! Comme un élastique, une corde qui se tend, je reprends place, je reviens à la douleur, au noir et au désespoir. Ma magie est définitivement enfouie au fond de moi, trop loin, je ne peux pas l'atteindre, j'ai déjà tellement mal… Je… Un hurlement muet retentit en moi, il résonne dans toute ma tête, l'écho se répercute dans mon âme, les secousses envahissent mon cœur, font trembler les fondations déjà atteintes, fendillées et instables. Serait-ce la dernière fois ? Vais-je enfin lâcher prise ? Je voudrais tant… Et pourtant. Pourtant, si je lâche prise, je ne les reverrais pas. Ce sera fini. A jamais. Car nous n'irons pas par les mêmes chemins dans le Par-Delà, je le sens. Alors tenir ! Tenir jusqu'à la fin. Ma force est en moi, elle attend, comme un bon feu. Je refais surface, lentement. Mes yeux vides et ternes s'agrandissent jusqu'à leur limite. Il a placé un immense miroir. Il a placé un miroir devant ma croix. Le s….. Le verre retransmet chacun de mes mouvements, c'est moi qui tremble, c'est moi cette chose informe, maigre, émaciée, pleine de sang, c'est moi qui serre les dents et qui recule les épaules dans un mouvement de fuite mais qui se finit en immobilité forcée par la douleur, c'est moi qui se désagrège sous mes yeux, c'est moi qui se perd… Je… ne suis… qu'une bête, même plus un être humain… Comment ? Comment ? COMMENT ?! Je vois son sourire sadique, son acquiescement à la folie qui me guette, sa joie perverse dans son regard, un dernier mouvement de son poignard, une nouvelle douleur, une nouvelle marque, un nouveau cri muet. Puis il part, me laisse seule pour que je finisse le travail. Il attend depuis des mois que ma raison cède, après mon corps. Il attend.

Une lente torpeur m'envahit, des pieds à la tête, de l'âme au cœur. Je ne suis plus. Je suis perdue. Je vais mourir, là, maintenant ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'ai mal, tellement mal. A l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur alors allez, viens me prendre toi, la silhouette encapuchonnée que je discerne aux frontières de mon subconscient. Pose ta faux sur ma nuque, emmène-moi avec toi ! Je t'en prie, fais-le… Dois-je te supplier ? Oui ? Alors je te sup… Attends. Supplier la Faucheuse de me tuer ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je sens un feu emplir mon ventre, réchauffer mon corps meurtri, inonder lentement mon esprit, redonnant la foi. Je suis Shana. Je suis une Mage. Je suis une Mage. Je suis… Allez… Je tire sur mes chaines, lentement, je suis une… Mes poings se referment malgré eux, a douleur n'est plus rien, une force me pousse, je respire fort, plus fort que jamais depuis ces longues heures de torture. Je tire, tire, tire, brûle, brûle, brûle mon pouvoir. Monte en moi, je suis Shana, je suis… Mage… de… Fairy… Tail ! Je n'abandonnerai pas, je mourrai si je le dois mais je n'abandonnerai pas, je dois vivre ! Je dois vivre ! Na… Gémissement. Nat… Grimace. Serre les dents. Il peut sortir, allez… Na… NATSU ! Le hurlement, l'appel déchirant qui jaillit de ma gorge semble traverser l'espace et le temps, tel l'oiseau dans le ciel, le dragon fendant les airs, il investit le château, déchaine sa colère, sa douleur, sa fougue retrouvée et le désespoir latent qui le menace, la fureur de se voir enchainer alors qu'il est libre, libre, libre. Je veux vivre, je veux vivre, je veux vivre !, clame-t-il. Là ! La Guilde ! Je l'ai retrouvée ! Ils sont tous là ! Je veux être là-bas, ma place est… là-bas… pas ici… Un grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Du sang. Une goutte de sang. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Mon pouvoir échappe aux sortilèges, enflamme mes veines, tourbillonne autour de moi, tisse un impossible pentagramme qui m'emmène loin, loin de cette prison. Vole, vole, vole ! De toutes mes forces, je crie pour brûler, brûler et dévorer les lieux qui me séparent d'eux. J'encre ma volonté, je forme ce qu'il faut. Je suis le dragon. Je suis mon dragon. Lerano… Lerano… Donne-moi ta force, toi qui m'a élevé, donne-moi ton sang, donne-moi ton énergie de légende, donne-moi l'espoir ! Je le sens arriver, je le plaque contre le mur et je me sens partir, mes chaines tombent de mon corps et je suis… ailleurs. Chez moi. Enfin, chez moi… Immobilité. Douleur. Noir. Chute, tout devient sombre, tout est fini, je suis enfin revenue… Mon rêve… Natsu… Fairy Tail…


	2. POV Natsu

Lever ! Il fait bon ce matin ouah ! Faire craquer ses os, sentir ses muscles, son corps bouger si facilement, c'est l'idéal le matin. Comme le lui a appris Igneel ! Il s'était levé, était sorti de la maison et avait quelques pas dehors sous le soleil et il s'était figé à cette pensée. Igneel… Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Les mêmes questions, les mêmes tourments chaque jour.

A la guilde, Natsu et Grey se chamaillent, se battent, Erza veille, Lucy sourit, Mirajene est au comptoir, Kana boit, chacun est là mais malgré cette bonne humeur, une inquiétude latente se sent pour qui connaît ces personnes. Un entrain qui manque un peu.

« _ Allez ramène-toi Natsu, de toute façon, t'es un bon à rien, t'es incapable de gagner contre moi !

_ Mais oui Grey, t'y crois mais j'vais te battre à plat de couture ! Et… »

Le poing de Natsu qui brûlait déjà d'un feu impatient s'éteint brusquement, comme si on avait soufflé sur une bougie et son visage se fige en un masque abasourdi. Les yeux écarquillés, il entend… Il e_ntend _! Il n'y croit pas, ce gémissement, cette voix… Cet appel… Un murmure étouffé lui échappe.

« Shana… »

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui, le fixe d'un air stupéfait, comme si personne ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il avait dit. Ce nom… Ce nom tant espéré de la personne que les mages cherchaient depuis de longues semaines déjà… Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses releva soudain la tête, renifle l'air et écarquille ses yeux, comme s'il entendait, sentait des choses invisibles aux autres. Et soudain, un hurlement sortit de sa gorge, un hurlement désespéré :

« _ SHANAAAAAAA ! »

En plein milieu de la salle, loin au-dessus du sol, une lueur apparut, belle et forte comme des fées. De là sortit un filet rouge, de plus en plus gros, qui se déplace autour comme un serpent et finit par former un tourbillon autour de l'endroit. L'odeur ne laissait pas de doutes, c'était du sang, chaud et fort. Il grandit, et forme un corps, de femme, des chaînes qui la maintiennent à une croix, comme crucifiée. Les contours se précisent de plus en plus, petit-à-petit, le sang laisse place aux couleurs. Un hoquet horrifié est émis par bon nombre de mage ainsi que des exclamations à cette vue. Finalement, un cri immense, puissant, comme le rugissement d'un dragon jaillit de la gorge de la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés. Désespoir, espoir, joie, tristesse, envie, honte, douleur incommensurable, force, pouvoir, vie et mort se disputent dans cette voix rauque qui semble sortir du plus profond de son être. Et tous ressentent les émotions qui émanent de ce hurlement et ont mal avec elle. De plus en plus précise, on distingue ses traits, ses cheveux blonds comme l'or, ses yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que la mer et son corps, son corps émacié, non plus fin mais maigre, si maigre presque chétif et malade, parcouru de balafres, coupures, plaies à vif, partout, partout. Mais ce qui frappe le plus dans cette vision, c'est le sang. Il y a du sang partout, elle en est recouverte, sur ses membres, ses cheveux, son visage, il semble vivant et court sur son corps comme de l'énergie. On a l'impression qu'elle s'ancre dans cette réalité, qu'elle fuit un autre lieu et que seul sa volonté et sa force peuvent faire cela. Au dernier instant, le plus important, le plus dur, tous voit soudain une silhouette d'un dragon derrière elle, qui hurle avec elle dans ses ultimes instants de douleur immense. Et tout s'arrête. Elle est là, elle est là. La croix tombe avec les chaines tandis qu'elle reste suspendue en l'air quelques secondes, irradiée de pouvoir puis elle tombe, poupée délaissée, épuisée, agonisante, le sang s'abattant avec elle, vague écarlate emportant la vie avec elle.

Et il s'élance. Natsu court et saute tellement haut pour la rattraper. Quand elle atterrit dans ses bras forts, elle semble si faible et fragile, méconnaissable. Le jeune homme a un visage figé, un masque d'inquiétude, d'horreur, d'incompréhension plane. Le silence dure encore puis tout éclate en cri, éclats de voix, cavalcades.


End file.
